Leo's Return To Camp Remake
by L120Writer
Summary: Leo has left camp for an unknown reason but the 6 have finally tracked him down. What happened to Leo while he was gone for a year and how has he changed. There is a deeper summery as the first chapter. I will then create a deeper telling starting in chapter 2. This is possibly going to be an OC story just as a warning to those reading this. I do not own Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to give a warning before you read this. This is not a revised copy of a chapter. This acts more as a setting of the stage and circumstances that will be played out next chapter.

P.O.V Piper

It had been about a year and three months since Leo had disappeared. They had to stop sending out search parties because it had become a "waste of resources". Oh, how she hated those words. Leo had left with little notice and nothing seemed different. He left a note saying that he would see them again but he wanted something different and that he didn't belong there. She might have thought that this may have to do with some girl that he didn't bring home. He said that he fulfilled his promise but that things didn't work out. She of coarse didn't know what this meant but decided not to press it.

It had been different for all of them (the seven) since he had left. The holidays, fights, and battles they had felt more serious and strenuous. Although the thing she missed the most was the smile that she could see daily. Really, it wasn't the fact that she didn't see the smile but that she couldn't see it if she wanted to.

She would stare into her knife hoping to see something but not once did she see the young fire wielder. She thought that maybe the gods would answer them but they would not say his location. She knew that the forge god was defiantly keeping his son's location hidden from the rest of the demigods.

Leo's brothers and sisters had built and hacked servalenc machines around the world. It tracked faces and would alert them of any trace of Leo. It was last night when it picked up something. There was a face match in the city of San Antonio.

P.O.V Jason

He flew above the city of San Antonio with ease but looking simultaneously for the missing Latino. He looked mainly by the riverside because that is where they had picked up a trace of him using a lot of machine type things. He didn't know the details but he wasn't going to doubt results of any kind. The place was amazing and looked like a great place to hang out with friends or go on a date. It was a long river in the middle of the city but very quiet. The river has sidewalks right next to the water. The sidewalks were only a few inches above the water. There were restaurants lining the river with many different food choices. He decided to go back to the rest of the group who was walking along the sidewalks trying to look normal but obviously looking about.

He landed beside the rest of the six. Percy had been talking with the few fish in the river. He said that they don't recognize faces of people anymore with the popularity of the spot. They spotted a few TexMex places along and decided to look in a few. When they entered one called "El Melocoton" heard some thing that shook them.

"Leo. Cheers to another day of good work and to many more between us." said a voice.

"You my friend that I would travel to hades and back. Friends like us have nothing to worry about…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I have a lot of things coming up that will take up a lot of my time but after that I will have a lot of time to write. Thank you for all of you who still read my stuff and if you are new. Welcome. Remember guys Kia Kaha.

Leo P.O.V

Leo sat at a table of a TexMex place looking at who had become his best friend and business partner. His name was John and while he only met him less than a year ago he would trust him with his life. John had blond hair and wore jeans with a white T. There was a pistol strapped to his back and one at his waist. Leo himself had a M1911A1 because he had just got off the job.

They had arrived in the city of San Antonio texas not to long ago but Leo found himself growing fond of the place. It had great food, good entertainment, not to mention so pretty senoritas. The city had a river side which was like a different world. It was quiet, busy, live and yet relaxing.

"Well, my friend,… that was a pretty smooth assignment, good meal, I think it is time to hit the hay." Leo said setting down his drink. He was always ready to go to bed after a job. It was tiring work but it was good living and was something he enjoyed.

"Alright just let me get a sprite to go." John said but then he paused. "Did you hear that?"

Leo stopped in his tracks. He listened but heard nothing. Wait… until he heard something from below the balcony.

"Leo." An unknown but some how familiar voice said.

"Leo looks like its time to go." John said as he through down some money on the table.

"Agreed" He said while standing out of his chair. He looked over the railing to see if he could see who it was but saw nothing. I jumped down knowing that the drop was safe enough. He broke into a wild sprint that, only a year ago, would not be possible. His work had made him become stronger and faster. He pushed past people as he went. John had caught up with him and had a big smile on his face.

"Whatcha ya gana do when they come for you?" John sang. Leo would have laughed but he was to busy run from his past. He pushed and shoved people out of the way hoping that if he ran fast enough he would be to far gone before who ever was coming to get him would notice he was gone. "Where is Festus?"

"I will call him but that will take time. Our best bet will probably be your motorcycle. Go up that ramp." Leo said over a man shouting at them. They began to walk up the stairs 3 steps at a time. He got to the top trying to figure out where they had ended up. Looking at the busy street he then took a right. He was heading towards an alley where John had left his bike. He knew that if he could get there he was golden.

"Hey, Leo, what do you call some one who runs and runs but never gets any where?" John asked with a big grin on his face.  
"John, really?" Leo asked finding a smile on his face despite the nerves that were flooding his system. John was like Leo in the fact he liked to make jokes to lighten the mood. Leo still watched as faces flew by him.

"LEO STOP!" He heard an all too familiar voice say from behind him. He turned to see the face of Piper and the rest of the seven close behind. Part of him wanted to stop and give her a hug and not because she tried to use charm speak. Knowing that it was not his time to go back, he then crossed into the on-coming traffic on the street. He watched as the cars came closer. Calculating the next car he jumped and smiled when he correctly jumped off of one car's top then pushing off to correctly land on the sidewalk on the other side. John stopped and then jumped onto a nice truck. Once the got together on the other side of the street they ran till they got to the alley.

Running down the alley when he noticed that two figures were posted on the other side. Looking behind him he then saw a certain roman predator step out. Leo hopped on the back of the supped up machine as john sat toward the front revving his motorcycle with pride.

"Hello Reyna. So, you here to chat?" John said. Leo remembered John saying something about him running away from a roman camp. That was when he showed up at his apartment door looking like he escaped a battlefield.

"I have yes, but, not with you. I have come to talk with your friend." Reyna said nodding to Leo. John turned around and gave him look that said "your are in trouble".

"Leo you never told me one of those six was Reyna." John said to Leo. Loe shook his head and look to the girl.

"I have nothing against you… in fact if anyone knows why I left it is you. Isn't it?" Leo said looking into Reyna's eyes. He watched as her expressions lighted only for a few moments. Leo knew that she also suffered from the same problem that he did. The only difference was he wasn't stuck in something like she was.

"Maybe so… but I still ask you to come back." Reyna said. "If you need some where to stay just give me a call and Leo people want too see you back. You can always leave again but this time on good terms. Also if you need some where to go Rome would like some one like you."

"Thanks I appreciate it Reyna. I'll see you later." Leo said with a wink, which cause her to smile. She whistled and the two figures cleared the path. John wasted no time twisting the handle all the way. The tires screamed louder than that of the star fighters. He pulled into the traffic with ease and going twice the speed limit. It was only three blocks away before John spoke up.

"Do you think it is time you go back?" John asked with a serious tone. This sank into his mind, marinating like that of a turkey for thanksgiving.

"Yeah. Sure, but I'm going to do it Leo Valdez style." Leo said with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know it has been awhile since my last up load but I finished this. I still don't know what my schedule will look like. Thank you to all of the people who are still here to read this. I really appreciate you guys and if you have any recommendations I do read comments. Thanks again. Kia Kaha.**

Leo P.O.V

Leo sat on his kick ass steel dragon. The skin of pure meatal had the sun reflecting off of the shiny coat. Down below he knew that there was a friend following him to a past that was coming back to bite him. Although he was feeling quite nervous he had been doing quite a bit of thinking. The was no stopping him from leaving again. Unless his friends tied him up, he was going to be able to leave.

"CREEEEEK WSSSSSS" the dragon beneath him screeched. He looked down to see all too familiar buildings set upon dazzling landscape. Something was slightly amiss though. He searched but then started to smell the slight smell of oaky smoke. Pulling closer to the land he spotted a stretch of forest that had been caught ablaze. Set next to the outer edge was someone (probably Percy) controlling water, along with others who were doing their best to combat the flames. With a smile creeping on to his face he pushed down on Festus signaling him to go down. In a free fall drop he came zooming down looking at the flames as they consumed him.

He felt his body come to a fast yet safe stop before hitting the ground. Jumping off he took note of the situation. There were trees falling from the support of the wood becoming weak. The crackle of the popping and splintering wood became overwhelming. Looking around he began to sprint in different directions. Leaping over the flaming logs and trees he continued his search.

He may have been fire proof but that didn't mean that he was safe. He knew that debris and falling object were no fun and could get him killed. He stopped only for a moment to try and gather some more information on his surroundings but turned towards a faint noise. It was there for only a moment before being drowned out by that of the splitting wood. He rushed towards it to see something curled up on the ground. He ran over and upon further inspection it was a girl about his age trying to keep herself away from the flames. From what he could see she had done a good job and safe.

"Hello, are you there?" Leo asked through soot that had gathered in his mouth and lungs. He watched as the body looked up at him to reveal a short and cute looking girl with shaken eyes. She nodded before trying to speak only to start coughing. "Listen, I am going to get us out of here, so I need to carry you."

Leo picked her up easily and looked for his exit strategy. Aware that she was probably in bad condition, he began to run towards a clearing that was free from flame. He checked down to make she was still with him. She had heavy blue eyes but was still hanging on.

The occasional stick or piece of random flame would come flying down, however, Leo managed to put his body in the way effectively keeping the lady safe.

Up ahead there was the edge of the woods but before he made it out, the sound of wood shattering under emense weight shook the area. Leo watched in slow motion as it fell, he could tell if he didn't do something fast it was going to hit them. Looking to his right side he saw a stump still standing. With a grunt; Leo jumped to the side and pushed off the stump. The stump retained enough strength to act as a spring board, effectively pushing himself and the girl out to the edge of the woods. He felt something wet but pushed on.

Leo walked out a good distance before he felt himself stumble. He put his arms out trying to not fall on the girl. It didn't take long after hitting the ground for him to realize that the wet sensation was actually blood coming from two gashes, one from his head and the other from the bottom of his foot. He theorized that he must have cut them when using the stump to get out. His head began to spin with a drowsy sway. With the last fleeting moments he rolled over to look at the sky and with the soft grass under him, he felt his heavy eyes gently close.

Silvia P.O.V

She felt herself fall to the ground. She had looked up from time to time to see the stranger that had come to her rescue. She watched as he put his body in the way of the flames. She now lay in a crumpled heap. She got up taking of her hoody and wiping her now soot cover hands on her jeans.

She finally moved to her hands and knees trying to see the mysterious man. He was obviously Spanish with somewhat elfish features, he had lean built muscle, and looked like a battle mechanic. She noticed a gun on his side and a tool belt on his waist. He had been wearing a white shirt but that had been burnt in the fire and had jeans that looked scratched but relatively intact. She was amazed to see that there were no traces of burns marks left on his body from the fire.

She set to work, first taking the shoddy white t- shirt and tying it around his head first knowing that head injuries tend to bleed more. Silvia then took her sweatshirt and looped it around his leg and foot to stop the bleeding.

"Aw shit, he never stops getting himself in to a shit show" a blonde hair kid said. She looked up, spooked from the sudden noise. The mysterious kid was leaning up against a motorcycle. In the panic she must not have heard the motorcycle approach. Now aware she heard the sound of many feet rushing towards them.

"Do you know this guy?" Silvia asked looking to the boy in black.

The guy let out a short laugh before replying with, "Yeah, this guy is the bumbling idiot known as Leo Valdez."


	4. important update

Hello, I know what your think you asshole. Sorry it has been a long time. Yes, I know put the pitch fork down. I want to talk with you guys for a second. I have lost interest in Percy Jackson and I won't write anything that I am not intrested because you will not find it interesting ether. I am very sorry. This dose not mean that this is the end to the story but it does mean that is will not be updated in a long time. I would like to thank you guys for reviewing and You guys are heart warming. This also means I might start doing diffrtent stuff besides Percy Jackson. Please leave your thought in the review section. AGAIN THIS STORY IS NOT DONE, I WILL FINISH IT.


	5. note

Hey guys going to be doing a new story. I know I haven't been on as much and yeah it might happen again but I still like to hear feedback and see some of your guys' writing. I am not gone just stuck in a writer's block. Kia Kaha.


End file.
